dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Osoremauru Clan
Osoremaru.jpg 'Background/History' The Osoremaru, or Fear Dogs, is a clan constructed by Ginsei Yanazuka. Adhearing to his own ambition, Ginsei created this clan after joining the Kagemaru Zaibatsu, serving under his uncle Keyome Tasanagi. It's thought that by creating this clan, Ginsei was following in the footsteps of Keyome when in actuality, Ginsei's reasonings for creating the clan were simple. He was creating his own force to propel his ambitions further which consisted of taking over Districts One and Two and eventually the entire city. The clan is made up of swordsmen and swordswomen as well as other weapon users. The clan has very few firearm users due to the strong pride in swordsmanship that Ginsei holds. The clan began with roughly twenty members but now after the slaughtering of his father by his own hands and the taking of his clan, Osoremaru has around 400 members. The clan's members all have a stong sense of honor whether it be by their sword or by themselves. Breaking their honor means death to themselves. They are loyal to the end as samurai were to their lords. 'Establishments' 'Sushi Showdown' A chain of sushi resturuants that was established by a once long time family man who owned the company. The Osremaru however bought them out completely and took over the business earning about 8,000 a month off of the prophets of these shushi resturuants in District 2. 'Chi Chi Club' 3 Host Clubs in district 2, earning in about 5,000 a month. 'Yajigo's Design' A clothing line established by none other than Ginsei himself. They sell high dollar top of the line material suits, each one going for about five grand on it's own. This company sells some of the most noteable celebrity male suits, and brings home about 20,000 a month. 'Clan Perks' The only clan alive to rival the The Tsukyo Clan clan in swordsmanship prowess, every member of the Osoremaru Clan are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision, speed, and strength. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Cut only and exactly what the user wants. *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Razor Wind cutting and slicing using the air. *Slash Projection 'Clan Traits' #Well known throughout District One and District Two #Respected by other Yakuza clans #Feared by Street thugs and gangs #Dress clothes only. #Must have a sword or weapon. 'Honor Code' #Follow and keep your Honor even if it means Death #Breaking your Honor results in the committing of Sepukku #Never disobey orders no matter what they may be #Follow the Jingi Code of Ethics #Never let your ambition falter #Fight to your last breath #Live by the Sword and die by the Sword 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: *Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun: *Chairman (Kaichō): Ginsei Yanazuka 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *'The Kagemaru Clan' *'The Wakaisha Clan' *'The Monosuzumei Clan' 'Enemies' *'Kasaihana Police Department.' *'The Fire Flower Syndicate' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 2 Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:Osoremaru Clan